


Past

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Daniel thinks about his past in a mental hospital while taking David through the paces. Written for Kinktober straightjacket and cockwarming, and for Danvid week's "Past."





	Past

“That’s it, David. Now you just stay right there. Perfect.” Daniel leaned back in his chair and relaxed, letting out a huge sigh. “Now this is self-care!” He said. He picked up his glass of chilled water and drank some. Then he set it down. “Ah, ah… you don’t need to suck, David.” 

David had begun to suck gently on the cock in his mouth, as if testing the waters. He stopped when Daniel said so, though. 

Daniel looked down between his legs, where David was resting on his knees, straightjacket tight around his body and eyes wide, his mouth latched onto Daniel’s half-hard member. He could see little tears had sprung up on the corners of David’s eyes. He looked so innocent, even in that jacket, and Daniel smiled at him.

“I wonder if I looked that innocent. I wore one, once, you know. When I was younger. 

You see, I was always able to hear the voice of our Lord, Zeemu. He spoke to me even then just as I’m talking to you now. Well… not exactly. There was a straightjacket involved, but I wasn’t being a good little cockwarmer, obviously- I digress. My point is… they thought I was crazy.” 

David blinked. 

“I know! Me! Crazy! So they sent me to a mental institution, well… it was all part of Zeemu’s magnificent plan. See, I needed to make my first sacrifice and-” 

David closed his eyes and shook his head minutely. 

“What’s the matter, David? Too much of a mouthful?” 

David shook his head again and made a noise like he was trying to talk. 

“Ah, ah… let me finish my story! Now… where was I- oh! Sacrifice. I killed one of the other people at the clinic with a butter knife. After that I was considered ‘dangerous’ and they locked me up. But thanks to Zeemu, I was able to escape one day with the help of another believer I had been talking to. And she so willingly gave her life to Zeemu as a sacrifice! Such a wonderful girl she was! Ah… well… I don’t think I looked this cute, David.” 

David blinked a few times again. He made a mmm mmm noise again. Daniel sighed. “Have you been listening?” 

“Mmm.” David moaned in the affirmative. 

“Alright, blink once if you have a question about Zeemu and twice if you have a different question.” 

Blink. Blink. 

“Blink once if you need to go to the bathroom and twice if you want to stop.” 

Blink. Blink. 

“Well that’s just out of the question, David. Oh, no, no… I said don’t suck. I SAID don’t suck.” Daniel said, grabbing David’s hair when he didn’t stop and pulling it back so David had to look up. He was careful not to force him off of his cock. “You think this will be over once I cum, David? Well it won’t. So there’s no point rushing me. You’ve got a long time to sit and think about what you’ve done, David. A long, long time.” 

It was forty five minutes later that Daniel finally gave the word, and David’s jaw was aching from holding his mouth open. He didn’t think this would be a problem physically speaking, but there it was. 

“Alright, David. Now. Go on… suck.” 

David began to suck greedily, ready to take a break. He closed his eyes and let his mouth show the hard work. Daniel smiled down at him. “Bob up and down.” Came the order, and David followed it. “Lick it.” Relief flooded David’s face as he let go, but he didn’t get to stop. He licked and licked, jaw aching, treating the dick in front of him like candy. “Take it all.” 

Much easier said than done, David thought, gagging on the now enlarged erection. He tried to take it all but his throat just couldn’t. Daniel gasped happily every time David chocked, though. Soon he was coating that throat in thick white jizz. “Swallow.” Daniel said threateningly, holding David onto his cock. David tried his best, gagging and choking all the way. Gradually, Daniel began to shrink and David could handle the girth again. 

David went to pull off, but Daniel stopped him. “You aren’t a very good listener, David. Stay down there. You aren’t done yet. You’re my little cockwarmer today.”

Daniel leaned back and sipped his water.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
